dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) (G1)
'''Jessica Cruz '''is a recurring character in the DC Super Hero Girls web series. She is a student at Super Hero High and the new Green Lantern of Earth, replacing Hal Jordan. Appearance Jessica Cruz is a tan-skinned teenage girl with green eyes and long brown hair. She wears a black and green Green Lantern corps suit, featuring the corps logo in the centre of her chest. She also wears a green face-mask, some white gloves, alongside her Green Lantern ring. Prior to becoming a Lantern, as shown in the web-series, Jessica has brown eyes and is wearing a black vest, with a green sweater wrapped around her waist and long-blue leggings. Cartoon She is voiced by Cristina Milizia in the English version. Her Green Lantern ring is voiced by Matthew Mercer. Season four Jessica Cruz debuts in Ring Me Maybe Part 1, as Lois Lane's shy camera-woman, filming an interview with Hal Jordan during his going-away party at the Capes and Cowls Café, who explains that a new Green Lantern ring will appear to replace him. When Grundy appears, she ducks under a table and comes out after Grundy is defeated. In Ring Me Maybe Part 2, when Sinestro appears and kidnaps Starfire, The Flash and Wonder Woman, she flees and hides in the Café where she encounters the new Green Lantern ring who selects her to be the new junior Green Lantern for Earth to replace Hal. In Ring Me Maybe Part 3, she tries to hide from the ring, and helps Batgirl find the pass code for Sinestro's ship. Batgirl encourages Jessica to accept becoming the new Green Lantern to defeat Sinestro. In Ring Me Maybe Part 4, she battles Sinestro after he captures Supergirl, and defeats him using constructs of Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batgirl which defeat his own as Batgirl saves her kidnapped schoolmates, after which Lois notices her as the new Green Lantern. Soon after, she accepts to become a new Super Hero High student. In Ha-Ha Horticulture, Green Lantern appears flying in front of the school with other students before being put to sleep by fumes from Poison Ivy's sleeping poppy experiment. She is presumably woken up when Ivy and Harley Quinn distribute pollen in the school to counteract its effects. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1, she attends the dance at Super Hero High foyer with Korrugar Academy students, but does not appear being ejected by Bleez and Lobo or participating in the ensuing fight against the Korrugar students. In By the Yearbook, Jessica saves a construction worker hanging from a suspended i-beam using a slide construct as Wonder Woman takes pictures for the Super Hero High yearbook. She later appears flying in a school hallway looking at a completed yearbook with Mary Marvel. Season five In the first part of Fortress of Solidarity, Green Lantern appears skating around the tree during Super Hero High's winter holiday ceremony. She later gives a tray of tamales from her family to Thunder and Lightning and watches the tree lighting ceremony. Gallery Star Sapphire DCSHG Comic Eyes with VR.jpg Bumblebee DCSHG Comic Blowing her Fingers like a Cowgirl.jpg Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Green Lanterns Category:Heroes